


solace

by toastyhyun



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Multi, this isn't edited at all oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyhyun/pseuds/toastyhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanghyuk dares hakyeon and jaehwan they can't fit in the same onesie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> i legitimately just wrote this in 15 minutes and i haven't read it over at all. there's no doubt like a bamillion errors but i'm too lazy to fix them so :-)

“i bet you that you can’t do it.”

sanghyuk is staring up at them with a shit-eating smile and his drink tipped forward as he speaks, inviting and cocky and hakyeon hates that he’s actually considering it. he knows it’s probably just the alcohol they’ve all ingested that makes both him and jaehwan get to their feet, swaying slightly where they stand, but he can’t bring himself to care.

the tension between the three of them, a mix of romantic and sexual and just overall innuendo in general, has been growing over months and months and has grown so thick that even the other members have noticed, if the knowing looks hongbin shoots hakyeon every time he so much as lays a hand on jaehwan or sanghyuk are any sort of tell. he’s too nervous to do anything sober, though, too scared that he’s the only one seeing something between the three of them -- too afraid he’s projecting his own feelings out instead of reading what’s really there.

thankfully, the soju in his system is enough to give him that little bit of edge to reach down and unzip his onesie all the way down to where the zipper ends just below his waist. he stares at jaehwan with a surprisingly even expression for being in just a sleep shirt and boxers underneath, words slurring, “c’mere, then.”

jaehwan is grinning and he’s got stars in his eyes when he stumbles over, hands falling onto hakyeon’s shoulders as he gets close to keep from falling all the way forward. it takes a bit of maneuvering and he turns a few times, debating whether to go back to front or front to front, before he eventually settles with his chest pressed to hakyeon’s, fingers wrapped round his triceps.

hakyeon is pink both with a flush from the alcohol and at how close jaehwan is, at how he can smell both the bitterness of the soju on his breath and the faintness of sweat and something that’s just distinctly _jaehwan_ , the scent digging a little hole in his stomach and filling it up to leave him feeling full, swelled with affection. the color of his cheeks only darkens when he turns his head to the side and sees sanghyuk staring up at them in tipsy fascination, his chin tilting up to avoid looking at the maknae any longer than he has to. he doesn’t want to stare too hard and distinguish whether or not the brief flash of tenderness he saw there is real or not.

“hyung,” grunts jaehwan, the syllable bordering on a whine in the back of his throat as he squishes in one of his legs and keeps losing his balance as he tries to get the other up. he’s pressed flush to hakyeon and it’s unbearably hard for the eldest to keep his thoughts in check, especially when, “put your hands on my waist, i’m gonna fall over.”

“i’ll do it.” sanghyuk is speaking and standing before hakyeon can even react, his hands coming to rest on jaehwan’s sides from behind to hold him in place. the vocalist practically purrs a wordless thanks and uses the extra support to dip his foot into the other leg hole and plant it down, his heel just barely on top of hakyeon’s. the eldest finds he doesn’t really care all that much, mind muddled with how close they are and how little he’s able to think about anything else.

his mind only frazzles farther when jaehwan wraps his arms tight around hakyeon from the inside of the onesie, pulling every inch of them close together until he can barely tell where his body ends and the other’s begins. his own hands automatically come around to rest on jaehwan’s lower back to keep them from falling over, though they sway on their feet in disbalance.

“we did it!” jaehwan crows triumphantly, and he can’t see his face from where his chin is tucked over hakyeon’s shoulders but he knows that he has a giant, eye crinkling grin. “so much for your stupid bet, hyukkie.”

sanghyuk only hums behind them and hakyeon catches the mischievous glint in his eyes only a moment, not having time to react beyond opening his mouth before the youngest is reaching down for the zipper and somehow, _somehow_ he manages to get it up and all the way closed. it leaves hakyeon and jaehwan trapped together in the onesie and hakyeon is squawking in disbelief and jaehwan is confused more than anything, the two of them stumbling together in a fucked up extreme version of a three legged race as sanghyuk howls with laughter behind (in front of?) them.

it’s impossible to keep their balance, though, and the two of them go tumbling over onto sanghyuk as hakyeon purposefully tips them forward to hit him in revenge, in turn sending sanghyuk to the floor beneath them. there’s a ripping, grating noise of the zipper somewhat wrenching open but it’s enough for jaehwan to flop himself halfway over, torso pressing backwards against sanghyuk’s and hakyeon’s now pressed against his back as they laugh, laugh, laugh.

hakyeon’s chest swells so big he feels like it’s going to burst as he lays there with the two of them, stomach beginning to ache with how hard he laughs. he knows things aren’t perfect and knows that tomorrow, his hangover is going to be ridiculous and sanghyuk and jaehwan are going to whine and complain about theirs all day, but right now he couldn’t care less.

right now, he looks at sanghyuk and jaehwan, his two most favorite people in the world, and swallows back all of his insecurities. because right now, all that really matters is that they’re here with him, and he’s here with them. and right now, when he sees sanghyuk starting to tear up a little with how jaehwan tickles him aggressively and how jaehwan turns to him to grin and wiggle his eyebrows, coercing him into joining in, he knows he’s found something incredibly special.

and hell if he’s ever going to let that go to waste.


End file.
